


Speaking Simply

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara buries himself deep within Himuro, and wants more of that sweet, honeyed voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Simply

”That’s it,” Himuro coaxes, breathless and wild. Above him moves Murasakibara, hands steady on Himuro’s hips, manipulating both bodies with his advantage in strength and size. He pushes himself in, out, this first time they’re together, and listens to Himuro’s voice.

“Atsushi, ah, right there,” he says, sounding somehow far away. He tries to twist his body to meet with Murasakibara’s thrusts, but he can’t move a muscle in Murasakibara’s hold.

Murasakibara wants to reply, but he doesn’t know what to say. He just knows that he wants more, more of Himuro’s sweet words, and more of his tight body.

He thrusts hard, and he doesn’t think much of how it can hurt. Himuro thrashes with his head to the sides, the pillows of the bed since long on the ground, and he looks delirious. His cheeks are flushed, his body sticky with sweat, naked and aching with lust. Murasakibara can feel it almost surging upwards, towards him.

Himuro moans, wanton like never before. Never before did Murasakibara think to enjoy such lewdness, but it’s his Muro-chin, who’s calling to him; sounding like this because of _him_. It makes him want to try harder.

“So good,” Himuro pants. Murasakibara thinks he’s blushing, though Himuro’s eyes are closed, so neither can tell.

He tries to go faster, spreading Himuro’s thighs wider, and burying himself deeper and deeper. Himuro’s loud, lewd voice seems to echo in the room, and Murasakibara closes his eyes too, so he can just listen. At this point, his body has gotten the hang of it, and it’s all done automatically. He leaves it up to feeling, to focus on the tightness around his aching cock, and the heat of both their bodies colliding again and again.

“So deep,” Himuro says. He says: “You’re so big” and “I can feel you so deep inside me”, and whatever mindless, shameless thoughts he might have. He’s always complimenting Murasakibara like this, but it doesn’t feel like he’s just humouring him this time, not when he’s so desperate sounding.

The size of his body doesn’t allow him to bend down and kiss Himuro easily, not when he towers over him, enveloping him in his body. He wants to taste the naughty words directly, so he flips them around, careless with how he manhandles Himuro in the process.

Soon he’s sitting up, back against the bedframe, still buried inside of Himuro’s snug heat. With his large hands on Himuro’s hips, he starts to move him up and down, and still thrusting on his own. He’s never lasted this long before, when they have used their hands and mouths only, but Himuro’s ass manages to be both what he desires the most, yet not nearly enough.

Himuro steadies himself with his arms thrown around Murasakibara’s shoulders, moaning into his ear and pulling at the long hair. Hearing him so close makes Murasakibara groan, and he feels ashamed for how unsexy his own voice is, compared to all the noises Himuro makes.

“Muro-chin,” he says, the normal whining tone faded in the heat of the moment. He’s breathing hard, and can barely keep his thoughts straight as it is. He keeps thrusting his hips and pushing Himuro down against his cock at the fastest pace he can set, wanting more and more and more.

He’s always been greedy.

“Atsushi,” Himuro answers him. He grabs Murasakibara’s cheeks and holds his face still to kiss, pressing their lips together. Murasakibara is a clumsy kisser, and has been since the beginning, but Himuro devours his mouth and lips and tongue like he’s something sweet and desirable.

Tasting Himuro, as always, makes him weak. He groans into the kiss and feels his heart pounding violently. Himuro’s cock is leaking precum against his stomach, until Murasakibara let’s go of his left side to grab it.

“Yes,” Himuro gasps, breaking the kiss. “Please, Atsushi!”

The begging is unnecessary, for Murasakibara would do whatever to hear more of that “ _Yes”_. He fists Himuro’s cock and starts jerking him off, at the pace he knows Himuro likes to set. He tries to match it with his thrusting, but the double-tasking makes it hard to keep up.

Spreading his left hand over Himuro’s back, he focuses only on him, thrusting more slowly. Himuro’s voice mirrors the need Murasakibara feels, and he keeps saying, lewdly; “I’m so close, Atsushi, don’t stop.”

Himuro moves rhythmically in Murasakibara’s arms, riding him as he fucks his hand. He gets louder, louder, until his words are no longer just a promise, but the delivering of it. He comes into Murasakibara’s large palm, smearing it with semen.

At the sound of Himuro reaching his climax Murasakibara cannot wait for his own any longer. He’s almost there, he can feel his cock ready to burst, so he flips them around again. Pushing Himuro down on this side, he spreads those milky legs apart and fucks him sideways. Himuro’s semen is spread over his thigh when Murasakibara touches him, but he only gasps at the sensation of the thrusting in his post-climax.

It doesn’t take much to push Murasakibara over the edge then, just the feeling of Himuro tightening around him, likely on purpose. It makes him moan, even though he tries to keep his voice in, and he lets it all out, while filling the pink condom he’s wearing with his seed.

He lies behind Himuro in the aftermath. Reaching down to pick up the pillows was no problem for someone with such long limbs, and after tying the condom, he threw it flawlessly into the trash bin.  Himuro leans into his body, back against Murasakibara’s chest, and allows himself to be held.

Usually, Himuro doesn’t like spooning, demanding his own space in bed. This time, he doesn’t argue against Murasakibara draping arms and legs around him, like he’s a stuffed toy to snuggle.

“Muro-chin’s a pervert,” he says when the moment has passed, and they slowly start to regain their senses.

“I am?” Himuro asks, playful in his question.

Murasakibara kisses his neck, and feels the older boy quiver.

“Mhm. You kept saying porno things.”

Himuro chuckles, but sounds almost embarrassed in it. “I guess it sounded a little fake, huh.”

“It wasn’t annoying or anything,” Murasakibara mumbles, feeling his cheeks redden, and getting annoyed over the fact.

“I’ll keep that in mind, then,” Himuro smiles to himself. “And you can say something too. I liked it when you said my name.”

Murasakibara is blushing, and happy that Himuro can’t see him. He doesn’t have a nice voice, and he’s annoyed that Himuro is just trying to appease him again, but it still sounds so nice. He wants it to be true, so he can be as good as Himuro is.

Tightening his arms around him, he presses his forehead against the back of Himuro’s head. “… okay,” he promises. He takes a breath, and tries his best to be sensual, when he whispers: “Muro-chin.”

And it is Himuro who sets the pace, and tries to control the larger body, when he decides to go for seconds.


End file.
